Breakaway
by KristynJ.SmallvilleFan
Summary: Chloe is sent to Belle Reve against Clark and Loi's wishes. Lana draws closer to Lex. Chloe's nightmares become more real. Soon, reality mixes with imagination. Can Clark save her in time?


**Alrighty, here it is! The long-awaited Smallville story :D Please comment!**

_Chapter 1_

**Clark POV**

"Lex, what did you do?" Clark asks as he storms into Lex's office.

"I don't know what you mean," he replies, leaning back in the leather office chair and twirling a pen in his hand.

"Don't lie to my face."

"Ouch. That's harsh. Tell me. What is bothering you?"

"Chloe's missing and I have a feeling you had something to do with it," Clark replied.

"A feeling? Well Clark, you need to re-evaluate your feelings," Lex answered as he got up from his chair and circled around Clark. Then whispering in his ear, he said, "I had absolutely nothing to do with it."

A shiver ran up Clark's spine.

"There's the door," Lex said, motioning towards the French doors.

Clark buried his anger and left without saying a word.

"Lex said he doesn't know where Chloe is," Clark told Lois when he arrived at the Talon.

"Clark, did you really try and ask him? I mean he's probably hiding her in one of his buildings who-knows-where. Ok, my cousin has been _missing_ for three days and we have _no _leads. I'm not giving up without a fight," Lois said as they walked up the stairs and into her apartment.

"I'm not giving up either, I want her safe as much as you do. She's my best friend but we can't just go raiding into every LuthorCorp building thinking she'll be there."

"Well what do you suspect we do then? Just sit around and let her be tortured or die?" Lois demanded while pacing back and forth, her ponytail swishing from side to side.

"Stay here while I check around in Metropolis, that way if she calls or comes back, you can call me."

"Oh, no, not a good idea. I want to be there when we find her. We're taking my car," Lois replied. She grabbed her keys and purse then dragged Clark down the stairs.

As they got in the car, Clark remembered Lex talking to one of his employees about Chloe's amazing hacking abilities.

"Do you think Lex-"

"Took her to Belle Reve?" Lois said, finishing his sentence.

"I told him to stay away from her and he didn't listen , I need to go back there, _now_," Clark said, his anger bubbling up.

"Whoa, hang in there skipper. I don't think it's a good idea for you to confront Lex when you're like this. Let me handle it," Lois replied.

"Then I'll come with you," Clark said.

"Uh, no… the closest you're getting is sitting in front of the house in my car."

Clark rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the seat. He'd planned on going through Lex's files while Lois was talking his ear off.

When they arrived at Lex's mansion, Lois got out, locked the doors, and left Clark in the car.

"Hold on miss, he isn't taking visitors at this time," the guard said.

Clark used his super hearing to listen to the conversation.

"I am no visitor, it's urgent and there's no way around it."

After arguing for a few minutes, Lois was finally let inside probably because the guard got tired of her babbling.

Clark unlocked the door and sped into Lex's house.

As he looked through stacks of files, one in particular caught his attention. LuthorCorp was sending thousands of dollars' worth of equipment into Belle Reve.

"Chloe," Clark whispered. He ran back to Lois' car right when she was leaving.

"I swear, if Lex touches Chloe with one finger I'll..." Lois stopped as she saw Clark staring at her.

"Somewhere terrible."

Clark nodded, knowing his search had been fruitful, Chloe was in Belle Reve.

**Lex POV**

"I want the security doubled. We can't let Chloe escape," Lex told one of his men over the phone.

Lois had squeezed the information out of him, leaving him weak in his knees.

He remembered every moment. She'd come in, hair let down, a seductive on her face, looking quite beautiful. Before he had time to react, Lois had pinned him down on the couch, her sweet smelling hair covering him. She'd made him want her more than ever and by doing that, Lex had given away Chloe's location.

"Thanks for the info,"' Lois had said before leaving his office, a triumphant smile plastered to her face.

**How'd you like it? The next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
